


A Good Listener

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth could ramble on about the beauty of architecture for hours on end. She was lucky Piper was such a good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Listener

Piper always loved listening to Annabeth ramble on and on about architecture. The first reason, of course, was that Piper actually was interested in the topic; certainly not as entranced with it as Annabeth was, but interested none the less. She could listen to Annabeth chatter on about buttresses, columns and her plans for Olympus for hours on end. But now onto the second reason, Piper's main reason; she enjoyed it because of the way Annabeth smiled when she spoke of it, like she hadn't a care in the world. Seldom does she get to see Annabeth's pure joy like this; and whenever she's fortunate enough to see it, it makes her heart sing. When Annabeth casually brings up her desire to "build something permanent"; Piper thinks that this might be it.


End file.
